


кровавые нарциссы на белом мраморе

by ceruleanennui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanennui/pseuds/ceruleanennui
Summary: Локи, как ему кажется, мастерки маскируется каждый раз, когда заходится в очередном приступе кашля. Но от глаз Стефана такое не скроется.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	кровавые нарциссы на белом мраморе

_Заходится в кашле, давится цветками и ничего не может поделать._

_Он сходит с ума._

Ему больно. Да, чертовски, и отрицать это не имеет смысла. Каждый раз, когда Локи находится рядом со Стефаном, его буквально выворачивает наизнанку. Лафейсон видит его обеспокоенный взгляд, но это не помогает. И поэтому, Локи вынужден избегать его просто ради того, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь жить спокойно. Чтобы не видеть после приступов окровавленные нарциссы на мраморном полу. Видимо, судьба решает высмеять его высокомерие жалко выглядящими цветками. Их белизна кажется такой же напускной, как и притворное самолюбие трикстера. Локи растоптан и подавлен, не находит себе места и попросту хочет вернуть себе _спокойствие_. Но снова и снова заходится в кашле и заставляет себя глотать таблетки, что должны останавливать рост очередных цветков. Помогают они слабо, надо признать, но хоть какой-то эффект есть. И это остаётся единственной надеждой на спасение, ведь, отчего-то, он не может найти в себе сил, надеяться на ответные чувства. Он отчаялся.  


Абсолютно все вокруг видят, что с Локи происходит что-то странное, особенно, когда рядом находится Стрэндж. Но никто и не подозревает, что именно. Несомненно, Тор знает обо всём, но никогда не рассказывает, ни единой живой душе. Пусть все и выпытывают у него. Но на самом деле, тот, от кого Локи так отчаянно скрывает свою тайну, уже давно всё понимает. И он не позволит трикстеру так легко сдаться, о нет. Уж точно не в этой реальности.

Он вновь не смог отказать. Даже прекрасно понимая, чем именно закончится их встреча, осознавая, что ему придется рассказать обо всем, Локи не смог устоять. И уже стоя на пороге Санктум Санкторум, Лафейсон понимает, что воздуха в лёгких не хватает. Он вновь задыхается, чувствуя приближение Стефана. Горло пронизывает острая боль от стеблей, всё сильнее прорастающих вглубь. Даже вдвое увеличенная доза лекарства перестаёт действовать. Дверь отворяется, и уставший взгляд Локи встречается с явно настороженным Стрэнджа. Очевидно, верховный маг взволнован, понять это не составляет труда. Но вот только трикстер и не подозревает, что сам и служит причиной его волнения.

Разговор кажется вполне себе спокойным, не считая непрекращающегося кашля со стороны Лафейсона. Но он думает, что ложь, произнесенная им, звучит убедительно. И Стефан, на первый взгляд, верит ему. Но стоит Локи выкашлять небольшой лепесток, и маг замечает всё. Не выжидая момента, Стрэндж подходит ближе и напрямую спрашивает.

— И как давно это происходит?

— О чём ты? — Строит непонимающее выражение лица, прячет лепесток и наивно улыбается.

— Ты прекрасно всё понимаешь, не притворяйся. Ханахаки — слабо изученная болезнь, редкая. В лёгких болеющих прорастают цветы, от которых они вскоре и умирают. Люди не живут и месяца с таким. А что же о богах?

Воздух в Санктум Санкторум пропитан ароматом нарциссов, приторно слащавых. Только сейчас оба замечают это. Но Лафейсон игнорирует вопрос, заданный магом, а лишь наблюдает эмоции на его лице. Такие искренние, неподдельные. Чистые. Сам Локи чувствует себя контрастом ему. Бог Обмана и Коварства. Так почему же сейчас, такой недоверчивый Стефан верит ему? Почему он не посчитал всё это иллюзией? Ведь Лафейсон мог легко провернуть подобную авантюру. Мог бы, но вряд ли стал. Игра не стоит свеч, в их случае.

Тишину разрезает очередной вопрос Стрэнджа.

— У тебя немного вариантов, так? Умирать в мучениях, лечиться лекарствами или же обрести взаимную любовь. Какой же выбрал ты?

— Предпочитаю, чтобы за меня решала судьба.

А потом вновь кашляет, с новой силой, и напускная уверенность слетает с его лица, будто театральная маска. Приступ очередной, но из ряда вон при этом выходящий: на редкость сильный, до такой степени, что Лафейсон вынужден в буквальном смысле сбежать в ванную комнату. Там он откашливается вдоволь, да так, что кроваво-белые нарциссы падают на белоснежный мрамор. И трикстер лишь надеется, что Стрэндж не слышит этого, ему не хочется даже думать о таком.

Однако напрасны его надежды. Стефан появляется в комнате в тот самый момент, когда Локи давится крупным цветком, пахнущим тошнотворно сладко. Он уже просто не в силах откашлять его, с края губы падает капля крови. Сплошная безнадёжность. Глаза медленно закрываются, а сам Локи попросту не в силах противостоять тёмной пустоши, что так заманчиво утягивает вниз. Слышит где-то вдалеке отчаянный крик Стефана, но уже не задумывается ни о чём, а лишь падает в бездну.

Он просыпается. Спустя время, от того, что рядом с ним, на том же самом холодном мраморе, сидит Стефан, утыкается в его плечо и дышит быстро, взволнованно. На плечах трикстера, кажется, покоится Леви, кутающий его так же, как и сам обладатель плаща в объятия.

Маг вздрагивает, когда Локи приоткрывает слипшиеся глаза и смотрит на него вопрошающе.

— Ты так и не понял ничего, Локи, ведь так? — Бог действительно ничего абсолютно не понимает, и кивает согласно в ответ. А Стрэндж, такой реакции и ожидавший, продолжает.

— Дело в том, что… Я давно выяснил, что за болезнь у тебя, и из-за кого это всё происходит. И мне так жаль. Жаль, что я не помог раньше. И всё дошло до того, что ты чуть не лишился жизни. Из-за меня.

— Не вини себя во всех грехах человечества. У вас, смертных, их, конечно, немало. Но оно того не стоит.

Продолжать диалог они не решаются. Всё понятно и без слов. Вместо этого, Стефан стирает с края губы бога обмана каплю крови, и оставляет там же невесомый поцелуй, что становится символом их чувств. Началом начал.

Странность этой любви заключается в том, что даже будучи для всех остальных самовлюбленными, в глубине души каждый остаётся эмпатом, в особенности по отношению к партнёру. Да, они всё так же, как и раньше, в открытую подкалывают друг друга, выбешивая всех остальных своим высокомерием. Продолжают соперничать в том, кто же более достоин звания мага. Они кажутся холодными внешне, но внутреннее тепло их действительно греет. И не только их самих, но и любого, кто становится свидетелем их взаимодействий.

Раздражающие до ужаса, они просто не могут жить друг без друга, готовы пожертвовать собой ради жизни возлюбленного. И немудрено. Стефан уже чуть было не потерял его, и теперь прилагает все усилия для защиты. А Локи. Он просто в кои-то веки смог обрести то, чего жаждал. _Спокойствие_.


End file.
